omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Light Is Speedy Quick (Sky: Children of Light)
Introduction Hello people, I'm back and today's going to be a relatively quick calculation, more specificially two calculations on a suprisingly powerful series called Sky: Children of Light. This series was created by the same people who made Journey and additionally, It's implied to even be of the same world as well. That being said, Sky has many feats in the series, but one that I find impressive is it's sheer number of speed feats. They are '''MFTL+ '''on their own, but I want to get an exact value to gauge just how fast they are into MFTL+ tier. So with that being said, let's get into this calculation Calc #1: Child of Light Travels To Eden So for those of you who haven't played Sky or are unfamilar with it's lore, Eden is one of the seven planes that exist within the series and one of the goals that The Child of Light is tasked with, is traversing there to gain the powers of The Spirits/Ancestors. How they do this, well by literally flying from the plane they are in to Eden itself. Now as mentioned above, this feat is always Massively FTL+, but we need exactly values here and as such, that's what I'm going to do here The feat itself can be found here (This will also be used as a reference) Using the video itself, we can determine how fast The Child of Light took to reach Eden. They start in another plane altogether and they have to cross that one first before they reach The Eden Temple, which is seemingly at the end of Eden itself (an entire universe). So what this means is we have to take the diameter of the observable universe and multiply it by itself twice (Which would give us a distance of 7.6430215e+54) Now that we have how much distance The Child of Light would need to cross, the last thing we need is how fast they did the feat. Of which can be determined through the video in which the feat happens in The feat starts at 48:23 and ends at 52:38, meaning it took The Child of Light a total of 4 minutes and 15 seconds to cross two planes (that are confirmed to be universes). Now all that's needed is to divide the distance by the time 7.6430215e+54/4.15 = 1.8416919e+54c (1.8 Septendecillion Times The Speed of Light) Calc #2: The Sky Is Falling Another feat that is pretty impressive is how fast it takes a Spirit to reach the land. Spirits themselves exist far into space in totally different constantions and it takes them a relatively short time to reach The Child of Light. Now, let's actually calculate how fast The Ancestral Spirits can move The feat can be found here for viewing Now like before, we are going to use this video as basis for how fast The Acenstral Spirits are moving and as such, let's get onto the calculation itself (This one should be more simple to understand and do) While the feat happens many times throughout the video, I'm going to use one specific instance of it....The feat begins at 4:08 and ends at 4:10 (Literally 3 seconds...Jeez Man) Now one last thing I didn't mention, of which is that we don't know how far away their constellation is from The Child of Light....Except we do and can deduce it through using logic. In real life, the closest Constellation to our planet is Centaurus and it's only 525 Lightyears away. So all we need to do is divide 3.086e+15/3 = 1.0286667e+15c (1 Quadrillion Times The Speed of Light) Conclusions Man...This shit is pretty fast Category:Blog posts Category:Sky Category:Calculations